The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dancalmidblu’.
The new Calibrachoa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Calibrachoa cultivar having attractive flower colors and a desirable plant habit.
The new Calibrachoa cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the Inventor in 2002 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female or seed parent is a Calibrachoa sp. designated as ‘CV.178’ (unpatented). The male or pollen parent is a Calibrachoa sp. designated as ‘CV.100’ (unpatented). ‘Dancalmidblu’ was discovered and selected by the Inventor in May of 2002 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem tip cutting was first performed in May of 2002 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.